Have Hope
by spoonybutts
Summary: Hope agrees to help look for Lightning and Noel tells Hope to have hope. light NoelHope


I do not own Final fantasy XIII-2!

Not even released yet and I'm already shipping Noel and Hope. I can see (a very attractive 19 year old) Hope going along with Serah and Noel to find Lightning, since she played a major sister role in his growing up during the first game. But still, I can kinda see him breaking down at least once. Or maybe that's just me. Some people make him a total girl so I'm going to use that as my excuse LOLOLOL.

If you enjoy this would you guys want a high school story with douche Noel and nerd Hope? I have a country college boy Noel story being written, but I can balance it. Since Noel is described as 'cocky' on the FF Wiki, I took that into a plot bunny as him being a horny douche bag that used to be Hope's 'OMG MY BFF JILL' kinda thing. Yay or nay? Or some PWP oneshot smut? Both?

* * *

><p>Serah, Noel decided, was tougher than she looked. She was feisty, and when she had her serious look Noel felt a burst of fear. And he could only stare in awe at how easily Snow, Serah's fiancée, took it all with a grin. That was one brave soul. But even he bowed down to Serah's wishes. Luckily, her wishes were few and they were helpful ones at that.<p>

"We're going to New Palumpolum. I know someone who'll help us find Lightning," Serah began, her soft voice taking on a determined edge, "Come on. I want to get there as quickly as possible. We're using chocobo power."

Snow chuckled, patting Noel's back when he saw the dumbfounded look on the brunette's face. It was strange. Innocent looking Serah who had almost become fiend food was now barking orders like a soldier. Usually, Noel might've laughed at the idea. But when Serah used that tone he seized up and followed obediently. He hated to see what would happen if Serah had been in the military. And he was knocked from his reverie when Snow called for him to keep up. Noel was almost reluctant to leave so quickly. New Bodhum was charming and refreshing. And that Lebreau girl was pretty easy on the eyes, too.

The journey to New Palumpolum was easily 1 hour and 15 minutes alone. And it would've gone smoothly and on schedule if it weren't for a few fiends coming to attack a traveling couple named Tidus and Yuna. As they were heading back to New Bodhum after some exploration, small groups were easy targets. From what Noel saw, there were too many. And no matter how good of a swordsman this Tidus guy was and how good of a gunner Yuna was, they were goners if it had kept up. As a thank you, Tidus had happily given Noel a new short sword called the Mage Masher. And Yuna parted ways with a set of claws for Snow and an accessory for Serah.

"I still have the Gladius for Zidane. He doesn't need two. Well, if he did sucks for him. Thanks again!" Tidus was a cheerful guy, and Noel and Snow took to him at once. Planning a bros night out when they returned. Whenever that was.

"The claws were once my cousin's, Rikku. But she's more taken with the daggers Gippal made her, so she dumped these on me. They were crafted by a man named Amarant Coral. The Cat's Claws can also retract the blades which are immensely helpful," Yuna told Snow cheerfully before turning to Serah, "And that used to be my ring. I'm afraid it's rather basic, but I have a feeling you'll need it. It looks fragile but it's a good shield. It's the least I can do for your help."

Serah beamed at the dual-eyed brunette and Yuna gave a soft smile in return, "Thank you! Be careful on the way back to Bodhum, alright?" And the trio kept a close eye on Tidus and Yuna as they left and began to Palumpolum again when they were out of sight.

"That Yuna girl was pretty cute," Noel said slyly, sharing a Cheshire cat grin with Snow, "Think she'd like me? I'm quite a charmer, you know."

"I'm sure you _are_ a charming little boy," Serah said dryly, "But she's pregnant, you two. Geez, Snow. Don't encourage his behavior!" at their wide eyed stares she smiled fondly and rolled her eyes, "Men."

The ride after that was peaceful but not uninteresting. Snow and Serah told tales of what happened five years ago and Noel was fascinated. Emotions played across his face as Snow recalled how Serah had crystallized, and the battles that took place to save their home. There was shock, awe, righteous anger, and simply amazement. And he had leaned further on his chocobo, affectionately named Boko by the chocobo keeper Bartz, when Snow started on the details of his comrades. The strong willed and flirtatious Oerba Yun Fang ("I'd like to meet _her_!"), cute but courageous Oerba Dia Vanille ("Her too. You sure are lucky, Snow."), humorous and fatherly Sazh Katzroy ("Can we bring him, too?"), the enigmatic Lightning Farron ("Serah, would you mind me hitting on your sister?" Serah threw a chipped fang at him by this point), and finally little Hope Estheim whose mother Snow had seen perish, who tried to kill Snow, and eventually became a brave boy who helped to melt Lightning's icy barrier around her heart.

"He's a good kid," Snow assured Noel, "One hell of a fighter now. Lightning must've taught him some things along the way. Seeing as how he always took night watch with her. He can almost kick my ass now! Almost."

"Well, you _are_ a crusty old man," Noel said slyly, and as Snow opened his mouth to protest Noel pointed straight ahead, "Hey! I see Palumpolum straight ahead!"

The chocobos gave a happy cry of 'Kweh' and hurried for the settlement's entryway. Quite a few people greeted Snow and Serah warmly, offering a drink and some food but Serah and Snow politely refused them. They did, however, accept the offer for the chocobos to be taken into the stables. Noel hopped off Boko nimbly and slid the Gyshal reins off his beak, patting the giant bird affectionately.

"Be good, okay? I don't want Bartz chewing me out. And hey, hey, hey, hey. Boko, look at me," Noel gently turned the uninterested chocobo's beak to his direction, "Remember what I was sayin' earlier. Actually, mumbling when Snow and Serah were givin' each other goo-goo eyes. Don't pick fights with Teioh. Be cool, calm, and collected. And man, Koko's gonna be all yours."

That got the chocobo's attention, and he nipped as Noel's shoulder affectionately; giving a strange warbling noise from the back of his throat. And Noel took it as a chocobo's style of a happy (and tamed) Gorgonopsid or dog when it was being patted on its tummy or a purring cat rubbing against your leg. Boko ruffled his feathers importantly and held his beak high as he sauntered into the stable, nuzzling Koko with a content throat garble. Teioh looked away, busying himself with preening his black feathers and trying to catch the eye of a blue chocobo some ways off. Noel flashed Boko a grin and a thumbs up before hurrying after Snow and Serah. Of course, he took some time to chat up a few girls who were around or peeking out the door to look at him.

And then Serah threw a handful of chocobo feathers at his head and Noel began to follow again, grumbling all the while and winking at 'beautiful goddesses' along the way. And some were bold enough to flirt back as they plucked chocobo feathers from his hair. They were extremely pretty, with healthy tans, and - like everyone else – had a healthy physique. Five years of Pulse life had toughened everyone up. And by the looks of it, people seemed to love it; perhaps not the threat of death from monsters, but the adventure, the smell of nature (minus Adamantoise feces), and the sheer fact that they were living life to the fullest. And Noel even found himself giving a glance or two to some of the men. He was not shy; he did not care for who it was. If you were pretty and his type then the Kreiss man would give you a good look over. Yes, the men and women were in his area but something wasn't quite right. '_I don't think ANY of them could be on my level in a spar._'

Palumpolum was a fairly large settlement nestled in the shade of the towering Pulsian trees. Not only did life flourish on the grounds but also in the trees where wood, metal, and mythril made the houses and the bridges. Strong ropes made of Ochu tentacles became the support system for bridges and the life of the pulley systems. And Snow had to hold Noel back and tug him along like a child because Noel had been edging towards a dangling rope with a wild grin. The house they approached was in the same style as the rest, rounded and about two stories high. And it was Serah who waltz right in, apparently having been here many times before.

"Uncle Bart?" she called, beckoning the other two in with a hand behind her back, "Is Hope home?" And upon entering Noel was released and he gave the house a once over, curiosity bright in his blue eyes.

Simple polished wooden floors, walls painted a dusky red of the lilies locally found, and photos placed neatly on the walls. There was one above the fireplace, with clothes Noel thought were strange. The family consisted of three people in the image, a mother with silvery hair and a stunning smile, her husband – perhaps this Uncle Bart man – at her side with a severe look and receding hairline, and a young man not a day older than 14 with his mother's silver hair and features. '_This must be Hope. Must be a lady killer now, huh?_'

Uncle Bart was the same man in the photograph, but now with more graying hairs and a relaxed look about his face, "Hope is out with his friends again. But he should be home soon. Is something troubling you Serah? And who's this?" Bartholomew looked from Serah to a grinning Snow to a curious Noel.

"Noel. Noel Kreiss, mister," and here came the nice act, Noel gave what he thought to be a shy smile and behind Bartholomew Serah rolled her eyes and Snow gave a snort, "It's nice to meet you."

And the Estheim was caught and hooked into the act, "No need for mister, Noel. It makes me feel older than I am. Call me Bart. You look around my son's age; I think you two will get along well. Sit down, all of you. What's the visit for?"

Serah settled herself in an iron wrought chair with a green cushion placed on it and got to business right away, "We were here to ask you and Hope if he could come along with us to find Lightning. She taught him everything she knew along the way, so I think he'd want to join."

A dark shadow passed along Bartholomew's face, and he looked old and somber, "Serah, dear, of course I allow it. But for what? Lightning had been gone for five years. She's probably de– "

"She's not, Bart," Snow cut in, seeing the look of hurt and anger on his fiancée's face, "Sis is way tougher than that. We made a miracle once. She can survive anything."

Bartholomew hemmed and hawed and Noel wondered briefly if anyone of his features or habits carried over to Hope. By the look of the photo, Hope was his mother's child through and through. Serah and Snow both rocked forward in their seats, and Noel could only guess who affected who with the habit. After what seemed like ages Bartholomew slumped forward, elbows resting heavily on his knees and hands clasped. There was a worried look in his eyes behind the glasses sliding down his nose.

"Alright. He can go if he gives his consent, and he probably will. But still, get him home, please," at these words Snow's jaw tightened and there was a fire in his eyes.

"I will. I'll get him home, Bart."

"Get me home for what, exactly?"

For once it was Snow who made the first move, standing and giving the newcomer turning the corner a spine cracking hug. Hope was perhaps Noel's height, and his silver hair was just barely visible when Snow had bent down to crush him. And he didn't seem to mind; he just laughed and patted Snow's back. Then it was Serah's turn, once again showing her hidden strength by pulling hulking Snow away and twirling Hope easily like a rag doll. When she stopped Noel finally got a good look at him. He was still fair despite five years of Gran Pulse and quite fit. And his clothes were suited for Pulsian heat; a short sleeved black shirt with tribal designs, a cropped orange jacket with a stiff collar and short sleeves, loose green-gray trousers, and low cut boots much like Noel's. His accessories were few; belts to hold items, a green piece of cloth with black designs tied under a belt, and a black cord with the pendant hidden in his shirt.

Hope was his mother's child; there was no sign of Bartholomew in him. But when Hope turned to look at Noel curiously, Noel could see his father's piercing gaze in the green eyes of Nora Estheim. Noel gave a sheepish grin and Hope gave a small smile in return.

"I'm Hope. Hope Estheim. Care to tell me what's going on, stranger? I can tell this isn't just a casual visit," Hope had a pleasant voice, not too loud or too soft. And there was a certain breathiness to it.

"My name's Noel Kreiss and uh…" the brunette scratched the back of his neck and looked at Serah, "Well, we're here to ask you if you wanna help us look for Lightning."

Hope went wide eyed and looked from face to face before laughing, "Really, Ser? Snow? You should know already my answer is a yes! You guys should stay the night; it must've been a long ride here."

The next few hours were a blur of chatter and freshly caught Behemoth at the communal dinner. Noel had stopped flirting which shocked Snow and made Serah proud. Instead he was in conversation with Hope. It went from topic to topic from hunting to chocobos to who was better looking, and Noel had been convinced he found a best friend in Hope. Through the dinner Hope had spirited him away to a pulley and led him into the upper tier of Palumpolum. Hope was 19, four years younger than Noel, but he had a mindset of someone older and wiser. When Noel told him this Hope laughed, brushing a bunch of vines out of the way as they walked along the bridges.

"I think it was Light. She toughened up. And the whole thing just made me stronger," and here Hope faltered, coming to a stop at a platform underneath the great moon of Gran Pulse, "She's like a sister to me."

The silverette leaned on the railing around the viewing terrace with a sigh. And Hope didn't even look up when Noel walked next to him, elbows against the metal railing. For a while it was just silence punctured sharply by the distant laughter of the dinner, the cries of far-off fiends, and the night wind rustling their hair and their clothes.

"I'm sure Light is alive, you know? But the thing I'm scared of is that by the time we reach her she may not be okay. Or maybe she won't remember us," Hope spoke so suddenly, cutting into the silence so quickly that Noel almost jumped.

That pleasant voice had broken and Noel did what came natural to him. He turned Hope around to face him and hugged him tightly, "Who could forget someone like you? How could she forget Serah or Snow? Light's tough, according to you guys, I figure she can handle herself well until we come to rescue her like heroes."

He released the silverette and nicked his chin gently with his knuckles, "Have hope, Hope."

"Thanks, Noel," when Hope gave him that wide grateful grin, Noel felt warm and smiled back.


End file.
